


Do You Wanna Go?

by luciferinmyhead



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Logince - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, accidental date, accidental logince date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinmyhead/pseuds/luciferinmyhead
Summary: Logan corrects Roman in a lecture hall, and Roman threatens him. Logan misunderstands.





	Do You Wanna Go?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of @logicallyanxious‘s accidental logince date post! Credit goes to her for the idea.   
> Beta’d by the amazing @bangthekobrakid   
> (Both can be found over on tumblr)

“ _ Do you wanna go? _ ” 

Logan blinked, pausing and cocking his head to the side. He wasn’t quite sure how correcting Roman’s - at least, Logan was fairly sure his name was Roman - statement had led to this, but he didn’t exactly find the proposal...objectionable. And Virgil  _ had  _ been telling him he needed to go out.

He nodded. “Yes, I suppose  _ going  _ wouldn’t be too terribly dreadful.” He said at last. “So...I would like to go.”

He didn’t quite understand the look that crossed Roman’s face upon his agreement - perhaps he hadn’t actually expected Logan to accept - but before either of them could question the decision further, their professor snapped at them to sit back down so he could continue the lecture they’d interrupted. 

Logan cleared his throat, apologised, and sat down. However, he found he couldn’t quite focus on the lecture. Not that it particularly mattered, of course, Logan already knew everything their professor was droning on about anyway, so it wasn’t like he was losing out on much. No, rather than paying attention to information he already knew, Logan set about planning. 

***

Roman sighed as he walked out of the lecture hall, his head swimming with information he had yet to sort through. The encounter with Nerd Posterboy had been pushed to the back of his mind once the professor had continued on with his lecture, and he’d almost forgotten all about it, until he heard a voice calling out to him from behind. 

He looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, there he was, that neat blue tie heading towards him. Roman exhaled, and barely managed to open his mouth to say something before he heard,

“So, meet me at eight?” 

Roman blinked in confusion - was Calculator Watch  _ seriously _ planning to throw down with him? - but the nerd kept talking, giving Roman details he’d planned for the evening (a fancy restaurant, a movie theatre, a stroll through the park) and Roman realised abruptly that they were on two very different pages. 

_ Holy Hitchcoppalucas, he thinks I asked him out on a date! _

However, before Roman could get a word in to explain the misunderstanding, Logan had bid him goodbye - for now - and disappeared back into the crowd. 

He stood there in a stupor for a good few moments, before shaking his head and pulling himself together. He returned to his dorm, still reeling slightly from the encounter, and sat down on the couch. 

“Heya Roman!” His roommate, Patton, called to him, bouncing over. “How was class?”

Roman looked at him with a rather dumbfounded expression. “I...have a date, tonight?” 

Patton squealed in delight, and demanded details, flapping his hands excitedly. When Roman regaled to him the events of the afternoon, Patton looked at him with a surprisingly serious expression. 

“Roman, you’d better not stand him up tonight.” He said, wagging a finger at him like he was his grandfather. “Or I’m gonna have to physically fight you!” 

Roman just huffed at him, indecisive as ever. 

***

Virgil listened as Logan relayed to him how he’d been asked on a date, nodding along to show that he was listening. He was conflicted. Part of him wanted to roll around on the ground and cackle at Logan’s misinterpretation, but he loved his friend too much for that, so he kept his mouth shut. 

He didn’t have the heart to tell him that this ‘Roman’ character had been threatening him, not asking him out. 

Nonetheless, Logan was excited; more excited than Virgil had ever seen him about something that  _ wasn’t _ chemical engineering or astronomy. And Virgil had to admit - he liked seeing Logan this happy. He’d been practically  _ begging  _ his roommate to go out and do something with someone for  _ months _ now, and when Logan finally does? 

No way in Hell was he gonna jeopardize that. 

Although, he thought, if the guy stood Logan up, he’d have to wrap his knuckles. 

When six thirty rolled around, Virgil agreed to help his, at this point, rather flustered friend, choose what to wear. The poor guy was practically running around like a headless chicken trying to decide what he should wear on the date. Virgil couldn’t just leave his friend hanging like that, could he?

They eventually agreed on a nice black button-up long sleeve, and one of Logan’s nicer ties - blue with purple, white and black stripes - along with a pair of dark blue jeans. Logan took painstaking measures to comb his hair into tidiness, and Virgil gelled it up just a little bit for him so it would stay there. 

Eventually, it was time to go, and Virgil grinned at him. “Chill, dude. You got this. If he doesn’t fall in love with you on sight, he’s a damn idiot who’s gonna find himself with my foot up his ass.”

Logan sputtered, and Virgil laughed, shoving him out the door. 

“Have fun, pocket protector!” 

***

Logan nervously adjusted his tie for the fourth - no fifth, time now, checking his watch.  _ Calm down, Logan. He’s only three minutes late. Surely, there is nothing to worry about. Perhaps he had to make a stop… _

Another few minutes passed, and Logan had been drumming his fingers against his pant leg for so long that he barely even noticed he was doing it anymore. An odd feeling had settled in his chest, and it became less and less easy to ignore with every minute that passed. 

_...He wouldn’t have stood me up, surely. He was the one who asked me out in the first place!  _ Another minute.  _...perhaps...perhaps it was, oh, what does Virgil call it? A prank? Perhaps he was pranking me...and of course I was socially inept enough to fall for it! He’s probably sitting at home laughing at my stupidity - _

His inner monologue was cut off abruptly by someone dropping down into the booth opposite him, breathing heavily, like they’d been running. Logan’s head snapped up, and there he was. Roman. 

He looked rather flustered. 

“My apologies for being so dreadfully late!” He exclaimed. “My bus was late!” 

Logan let out a relieved breath when he could detect no lie in the other’s statement. “It is quite alright.” He said, feeling his cheeks heating up a little as he took in the other’s appearance. Roman was dressed in a rather dashing white dress shirt, with gold trimmings and red cuffs. 

They stared at each other for a moment, and Logan noticed Roman’s cheeks tinting red just as his own must surely be. Roman spoke first.

“So...you checked out the menu yet?” He asked, somewhat awkwardly. Logan couldn’t help but find him somewhat charming despite.

“I have.” He said, pulling it out and pushing it over to him. He watched Roman with fascination as his eyes flicked over the menu - skipping over the more expensive meals, Logan noticed - and his lips twitched into a smile. 

He had a feeling this date was going to be the beginning of a wonderful courtship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this, and it was very relaxing to be able to write something without having to worry about future chapters lol xD  
> Comments will be rewarded with a cookie and my love <3


End file.
